1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing method with thin-line detection and enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, computers are widely used to process color images generated as a result of scanning pictures by scanners. A normal procedure includes scanning a picture by a scanner and then using image-editing software(s) to edit the color image generated as a result of scanning. Nevertheless, it is often found that the color image is not clear and in disagreement with the picture in a certain degree, particularly in thin lines, boundary, background, and texts. More specifically, thin lines, boundary, background, and texts in the picture are often missing or twisted in the color image after the scanning procedure. This provides a poor ground for the subsequent color image editing.
The present invention is intended to provide a color image processing method that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a color image processing that provides a thin-line enhancement module for a color image, thereby finding and keeping thin lines in the color image.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.